The Paperclip Scandal
by Spiderwebbed Butterfly
Summary: The Trigun cast is in high school, and everything screwy...and the new girl is stalking Knives. All is Chaos. Features old and new characters! Is not based off the series, this is just for fun! RR please! (Temp. Discont.)
1. First Day

The Paperclip Scandal

The Trigun cast is in high school, and everything screwy...and the new girl is stalking Knives.  All is Chaos. Features old and new characters! Is not based off the series, this is just for fun! R/R please!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Of, So I do...And here they are: Loopy/Isis, Meteora, Fire/Annabelle, and the Plotline…*gasp* all the other new characters are creations of my friends.**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

The sign read "Augusta High". Many students were wandering around, talking and laughing, waiting for the bell to ring.  One of these students is a young raven-haired girl, who looks down at her watch to check the time. A strand of her black hair falls between her eyes as she looks up to survey the scene. She crosses her eyes and blows the strand out of the way and turns around, walking to the school.

"Hey Meryl!" a high female voice called as the girl turned around to face Milly Thompson, her best friend.

"Hi Milly, took you a while...What happened?" she asked with a smile. Milly giggled and explained that her mom accidentally woke her up late, and had to be dropped off just a few minutes before. The two girls walk into the building, talking about summer gossip.…and what classes they might be in. 

"I hope I get that new class, that new culinary one. It sounds like a lot of fun! Don't you think Meryl?" Milly asked her friend. Meryl smiled and added, "That does sound like fun!" 

The two juniors turn into a room to collect their schedules and such, when they bump into the one they wish to ignore the entire year.

"Hey! Stryfe, Thompson!" yelled a young man's voice. Meryl and Milly turned around to address the student.

"Yes Mr. Saverem?" Meryl asked with venom. The blonde kid laughed, followed by a few chuckles from his gang.

"It's Millions Knives to you, Stryfe. Now hurry up so your little goodie two shoes friend and you don't miss class." He added, raising his voice and trying to sound like Milly. 'What an ass.' Meryl thought as she turned and stormed out of the room. She peered at her schedule and took a deep breath to calm down. She then looked over her friend's shoulder, which I might add was quite a feat.…seeing that Milly was one of the tallest girls in school. 

"Looks like we have Chemistry together first period!" Meryl said, she smiled at Milly and started heading down the hall to the science wing. Milly followed Meryl through the door of room 288, the chemistry lab. They took seats near the front and waited patiently. Slowly students began filing in when the bell rang. 

"Awww.…. Come on Meteora, gimme a break!" came an all to familiar voice from the hallway. A senior girl walked into the room, books in hand and her hair in a long braid. She flung her blue locks as she turned around to face everybody's favorite blonde donut lover. 

"Once again Vash, I will NOT date you!" She said, turning around and hitting his face her the thick azure braid. 

"Ow.…That hurt.…" He whimpered. As soon as Meteora Star, head cheerleader, took her seat behind Meryl and Milly, none other than Knives Saverem walks in. He smirks at his brother, whom was rubbing a red area on is face.

"Suck it up bro." He said as he hit Vash hard on the back. He grumbled at his brother, who walked to the back and took a seat, followed by his Gung-Ho guns. Vash twitched slightly and walked to the only seat available, next to Meryl Stryfe. 

"Hi Meryl!"

"Shut Up Stampede."

Kuroneko then jumps on Vash's spiky head and meows.

~~~~

So? What do you think? Want me continue? Well, Anyway...Review with your reply and if there are five reviews with "Please Continue" Ill post up the Next Chapty! ^-^ Thanks All!


	2. Never Mess with a Plant

The Paperclip Scandal

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Meteora, Fire/Annabelle, Isis/Loopy and the plotline. All other original characters are me friends!

**Chapter 2: Never Mess with a Plant**

"Ok Class! Now, if you live on Gunsmoke ya gotta learn to protect yourself! We're going to start off with some basic martial arts and move on to proper gun care. Now, did everyone bring their guns?"

The teacher stood in front of her shocked class...shocked because their teacher was a 14 year old girl with highlighter green hair, bright purple eyes, and was talking about bringing guns to school! The teacher shifted nervously and a hand went into the air.

"Umm...Oh! Y-yes Mr. Wolfwood?" 

"Who are you?" he asked, causing several giggle outbursts.

"Oh, well. That's a good place to start. I'm Luca, the defense class teacher. I appear to be 14 but I am actually hundreds of years old. This is because I am an android, one you may calls 'Lost Technology". Anymore questions?"

The class had no more questions, so the teacher took roll and started pairing people for their first lesson.

 "Ok, Mr. Wolfwood, your with Ms. Thompson. Mr. Bluesummers, you're with Ms. Star-"

"Which one?" Two girls said at the same time. Luca looked at her paper. 

"Oh, Two stars. Are you related by any chance?" Luca asked. 

"Sisters." The girls said at once. Aries and Meteora Star were their names. Meteora, the older of the two, we met earlier. But Aries, an energetic redheaded freshman, was whom Luca wanted. 

"Aries Star, Your with Bluesummers.." Luca remarked, going back to assigning pairs. Aries stood up and her eye twitched slightly.

'Why me?' She thought, looking to Legato, who smirked evilly.

'What a creep.' She thought again, and walked over to him. 

"So, I'm a creep?" 

".…." Was all that escaped her.

"And I want Zach and Persephone, and last but not least-"

"Vash and Meteora" Aries sister grumbled, finished what the teacher started. 

"Ok, Who's going to be my example? Ah! Vash and Meteora, why don't you come up front." Luca said with a smile. Meteora's jaw dropped and her eye twitched as she dragged her feet to the front of the class. In the back of the room Aries covered her mouth to stop from laughing, every now and then a snicker slipping through her fingers.

"Ok, Now you two show the class how to fight. Well, At least what you have learned from before."

Meteora faced Vash and stood in a stance that her old defense teacher had taught her. 

"Fight!" the teacher called out. As soon as Meteora was about to make a move, Vash spoke out.

"Before we start," He said loud enough even the class could hear, "Before we start, I'd like to make a deal."

Meteora flinched but stayed in her defense stance as she retorted back, "And what deal might that be?"

"If I win, you go out with me. If you lose, you go out with me." He said with a grin. 

"Not...a...chance..." she called, and then she charged at him, picking him up and throwing him at the wall. Unfortunately, Aries was there and was knocked over and hit the wall too. The wall cracked and broke and the two fell through the hole and down 3 stories. 

A loud splash occurred when Vash and Aries fell into the pool, and Meteora returned to her seat, checking for broken nails, the black cat meowing at her as she passes.

"Never mess with a plant." She murmured and sat down, waiting for further instructions. 

~~~~~~~

So? Good? Bad? Pleeeaaassseee Tell! Review. Please? 5 more reviews and Chapty three is UP!


	3. One Week

The Paperclip Scandal

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except the Plotline, Meteora, Loopy/Isis, and Fire/Annabelle. I would also like to thank Legato:LaKiti. Thanks for your Ideas! Check out her story 'Tall, Dark and Blue'. It's Good, o.o...and it has ME in it! =P (Greedy...Ain't I?)

**Chapter 3: One Week**

One week later and the entire defense class incident was forgotten, because...well, you'll find out sooner or later. Meryl was sitting in her room, quietly reading by the window. She sighed and turned the page when the phone rang. She moaned and sat up, setting down her book and walked across her room to her desk. She picked up the phone off the desktop and droned into the receiver. 

"Hello Milly..." 

"Huh? How did you know it was me?" Milly asked. Meryl chuckled and answered back.

"You're the only girl on the block who keeps her bedroom blinds open all the time. I saw you as I was reading by the window." 

"Oh?" Milly said, turning around and waving at Meryl through her window. Meryl waves back and smiles. 

"So Milly, why'd ya call?" 

"Can I come over? I have some news to tell you." 

"Can't you tell over the phone, Milly?" 

"I...Guess I can..." Milly said. She sounded kinda sad so Meryl broke down.

"Sure you can come over..." 

"Yay! I'll see you in 15!" 

"15? But you live just across-...the street." Meryl trailed off as Milly hung up halfway into Meryl's sentence.

Meryl sighed and put the phone back onto the cradle before heading downstairs.  She grabbed her CD player on the way out of the room. She sat down on the couch in her living room and picked out her three favorite songs, the time totaling 14 minutes and 36 seconds. 

Well, 14 minutes and 36 seconds later Meryl turned off her CD player and waited. She only had to wait 24 seconds before the doorbell rang. She opened the door and invited her friend inside.  Meryl sat down across from her friend and started to play with the vase on the table next to her. (A/N: a Disaster WAITING to happen).

So, what's up?" Meryl asked.

"My brothers say a really pretty and rich girl is being put into OUR school!" she said with batted breath. 

"Did you catch what her name was?" Meryl asked with mild interest, still fiddling with the vase.

"I think her name was...Isis Bloodgain I believe is what big brother said." Milly answered thoughtfully.

*CRASH*

"WHAT?!" Meryl almost yelled, dropping the vase and watching it crash into a few scattered pieces. Milly blinked and she gaped her mouth slightly.

"Close your mouth Milly, you look like a fish..." Meryl muttered, picking up the broken vase pieces.

"Everything ok Meryl?" Milly asked in concern. Meryl looked up, smiled and nodded.

"It's just, do you know who the Bloodgains are?" She asked, finishing her task and looked at the jagged ceramic pieces. 

"No, I don't think I've ever heard of them."

"Mathew, Shaya and Isis. Mr. Bloodgain is our Mayor Milly. He has the most power in this dusty desert town!" 

Meryl frowned and looked out the window as a small sandstorm blew past. After a long awkward pause, Milly broke the silence.

"I should go now. I have a lot of Homework to do and chores and stuff....."

Meryl nodded and watched her friend leave. Soon after, Meryl's mother, Jane, returned home. 

"What happened to my vase?!?!" her mother asked angrily. 

"Look! Mom, I can explain! The Mayor's daughter is going to be transferred to OUR school!"

*CRASH*

"Oh...My..." 

Meryl's mother then began to clean up the remains or the remains of the vase.

*The very next day!*

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, the mayor's daughter!"

"The Mayor!"

"Here? She's coming here?"

"Today, I hear she's coming here today!"

As you can tell, the ENTIRE defense class incident has been completely...totally...absolutely obliviated from the student's memories. Although the hole remains...

"Welcome class! In Biology this morning I thought we could start off with reviewing the Cell Chapter. But before we do, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Isis Bloodgain!" Ms. Peterson announced to the class, eyeing the black cat as it meowed from its cage in the corner of the room.

A senior looking girl walks in, her extremely long butter yellow hair was put into a bun, with five delicate, small braids coming out, the braids only 1 inch from the floor.  She wore a gray a blue plaid short skirt and simple white blouse.  Her knee-high socks and Mary Jane shoes giving her the appearance of a perfect schoolgirl. Don't get me wrong, the entire school had to wear uniforms, but the whiteness and crispness of the girl's outfit was... Scary.  Her sparkling violet eyes scanned the room and she flashed a row of beautiful white teeth. She nodded and waved at the class before sitting. Meteora watched the new girl as she gazed around the class through the teacher's cell division lecture. 

'I should talk to her after class...I mean...she IS the Mayor's daughter...' Meteora thought, and she turned back to her notes.

~~~~~~~~~

Sooo? What do you think? Not very exciting, But I promise it will pick up soon! You know the drill; five reviews earn you guys a new Chapter! Thanks All!


End file.
